Nibenmir
by nibenmir
Summary: Thranduil has adopted his orphaned niece Nibenmir & with the help of his son Legolas raise the adventurous child who quickly proves to be a magnet for trouble. With an impending darkness spreading rapidly through the land & a strange human to contend with Nibenmir unknowingly finds herself straying down a dark path... WARNING: Dark themes including child abuse. NOT FOR KIDS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.**

**Ok so this is my first ever attempt at writing my own story, just watched Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug and became inspired to create my own lil Elf based Diddy. But then I also realized that I also love me some Jon Snow...so this is indeed a Hobbit/GOT crossover, because why the hell not!eleven**

**So I have only seen the movies I done all my research online and I mean all of it...sooo some of the characters may not be exactly right, timelines will be all out and some of the Elven words i have attempted to incorporate may not be right but hey Hakuna Matata!**

**This will be a slow process as I work this puppy out! But please Read and tell me what you think :)**

**And may I also add...I own nothing, except Nibenmir...she is my hideous creation! Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A leaf nearly the size of a dinner plate slowly drifted back and forth on an invisible current towards the forest floor. The canopy it had come from was slowly changing from a deep green to a burnt orange signalling the march into Autumn. Nibenmir stretched her body out along the branch of a large oak her cheek pressed against its pale white bark, the limb was so wide she could have rolled over twice and still not have fallen. Another leaf sailed past her and she reached a hand lazily towards it only to have an invisible sting pull it away just out of touch.

The small Elf sighed and shuffled onto her back her arms folded beneath her head. Above the skies were blue and beams of light penetrated through the thick forest roof creating pools of warmth. Nibenmir closed her eyes enjoying the last of the days offerings , the sun was already becoming low in the sky and her shadow was growing longer and longer by the minute.

Twigs snapped below her and the scurrying of small claws on bark gave the culprit away, the forest was full of squirrels and for a moment the Elf was tempted to loosen an arrow and claim another fur collar, but that would mean stretching for her bow and losing the comfortable position she'd just found.

The unknowing squirrel would see another sunrise.

All day Nibenmir had attended lessons, Adarlae her instructor had been cross with her after finding out that instead of learning the names of all the Elven kings like she was supposed to, Nibenmir had instead spent all evening practicing with her bow. This resulted in the majority of her day writing out the names of Kings and Queens and all their descendants including sixth cousins until her hand was throbbing and the smell of ink was making her head fell light.

Adarlae had given her a good tongue lashing as well and made her promise that she would study first and play her childish games after, which instantly put her in a dark mood. Arthon and Bainor who were only a year older were already going on hunts and had even been out to Lorien. Arthon had boosted he'd seen a spider ten times her size that could bite her head off in one go, he also claimed to have shot it dead with one single arrow but when she demanded proof he suddenly had to go help his Ada.

Nibenmir yawned loudly the pool of light had shrunk and her legs had already been claimed by the shadows.

"Does Thranduil know you're out here little one?" A soft voice cut through the peace and Nibenmir scowled as the warm sunlight suddenly disappeared she knew it was Haldir without looking, he and his brothers had been called into Mirkwood to help patrol the Forest Path, Orcs had been spotted north along the river and there were whisperings of a great darkness spreading over the land.

"I'm sure he will soon" The small Elf sighed and finally opened her eyes only to be greeted by Haldir's disapproving stare.

"And what if i'd been an Orc?" His blue eyes never shifted from her and Nibenmir reached for her bow and quivers slinging them over her shoulder.

"Well in that case I would have probably invited you for tea and breads!" She stood and rolled her eyes, her head only just came above the much taller Elf's waist but that didn't intimidate her in the slightest.

Haldir's look seemed to grow more Solemn and Nibenmir crossed her arms stubbornly and studied his embroidered tunic as though it were the most interesting thing on the earth, the silence stretched out into a long minute before she finally slackened and snuck a look up at the Elf who shook his head at her.

"I am not far from home, Haldir" She quickly spoke up in defense but the words were already coming and they were words spoken to her more often than not.

"You are a child Nibenmir, and children are not allowed in the forest alone especially in times like these" He placed a hand on her shoulder and ushered her back towards the large trunk of the Oak.

"But I was not alone! I knew you and Rumil and Orophin would be close" She continued to protest but allowed him to escort her down.

"And I had my bow! I would of shot the Orc, I have been practicing every night!" She jumped down off the last branch and landed without a sound on the forest floor with Haldir right behind her.

"And what if another Orc had come" He encourage her forward again.

"Easy I would have shot that one as well, I have fashioned plenty of arrows!" She proudly patted the bow that was slung over her shoulder, it had been her Ada's once, but before she could even know his face he had gone from the world along with her Naneth to walk among the stars. Her Uncle Thranduil had been her next of kin and dutifully took her in as a babe.

"Are you sure you are not half Nogoth child? You have certainly been cursed with their stubbornness"

"Not to mention their height...or lack of" Rumil appeared beside them like a ghost and shared a quick smirk with his brother.

Nibenmir huffed and strode on ahead. She was a child still, having seen only ten summers which in Elven years wasn't even a blink of an eye. There weren't many Elven children around her birth having been one of the very last and in Mirkwood there was only a small handful.

"When I am grown you will regret your words" She called back over her shoulder and to her annoyance chuckles could be heard.

"I suppose I'll be waiting a lifetime then" Rumil quipped which only stoked Nibenmir's hot temper and she increased her pace kicking tree ferns and scrub from her path as she went.

They walked for a few more minutes until coming to the rivers edge and Rumil parted ways, Haldir was to escort the child back to the safety of the Halls.

"I know the way I can go by myself" Nibenmir picked her way along the river's edge the current was flowing fast and deep beside her.

"Yes but I do not trust you to make it" Haldir would not be so foolish as to let her return to Thranduil alone and unprotected.

"But we are right outside the gates!" She pointed to the large stone walls up ahead still trying in vain to elude her captor. She knew her uncle would not be happy with her.

"It's completely safe see not an Orc in sight!" She turned to the blonde Elf forcing him to stop.

"Sooo...you can wait here and I'll just slip back in and my Uncle will be none the wiser..." she tried her most charming smile but the look on his face did not waver.

"Please Haldir don't tell Uncle" She clasped her hands together and stared up at him with wide open eyes in a last ditch attempt.

The Elf sighed and pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"This does not look like the brave warrior I know of, who goes into the forest alone and boasts of killing Orc's"

Nibenmir groaned and turned back towards the wall "I'd take Orc's over my Uncle any day" the rest of the trip would be made in silence.

* * *

"Where is she?" Thranduil's voice echoed down the stone steps from above making Nibenmir shrink back into the chair she was seated in.

Haldirs quieter voice replied and the dread grew inside her, to many times now she had been sat in the same place and her Uncle would no doubt know the number exactly.

She fiddled with the end of a quill the feather was a brilliant blue that shimmered in the light, Thranduil's voice sounded again and Nibenmir contemplated hiding under the large oak desk, the only place of refuge in the large yet sparsely furnished room.

Finally the voices faded and footsteps sounded on the stone staircase that wound down into the room, the small Elf sat up straight and folded her hands in her lap nervously her eyes locked onto them.

The footsteps came to a halt beside her and a hand reached across and grabbed the arm of the chair she was sitting in dragging it around with a protesting screech, the owner of that arm was now in front of her his face as cold as stone.

"Look at me Nibenmir" His voice cut through the silence and the child took a deep breath and forced her head upwards, he seemed much taller than usual and the look in his eyes sent shivers through her.

"What am I to do with you?" He stood as still as a statue his hands clasped behind his back, Nibenmir shrugged her shoulders and slouched wanting the chair to swallow her up.

"Sit up straight child"

She quickly straightened and concentrated on the stone floor her cheeks reddening.

"You have defied my orders Nibenmir yet again!" Thranduil spun on his heel and took a few steps to distance himself, frustration clouding his vision.

"How many times must I tell you not to wander off by yourself? How many times must I warn you of the dangers that lurk beyond the walls?" The Elven king paced back and forth his robe dragging along the floor behind him.

"How many times must I be called away from my work to hear that you have disobeyed orders yet again? To hear that my guards have been pulled away from their patrols because of my wayward child?"

"I-I am sorry Uncle" Nibenmir gripped the hem of her tunic in tight fists fighting back tears that were threatening to fall.

"I-I won't do it a-again" Her voice wavered and the first traitor trickled down her flush cheeks.

"I heard this only three moons ago child, yet here we are again" Thranduil stopped pacing and knelt down in front of his trembling niece.

"My job is to keep you safe, to keep all my people safe." He lifted her chin with an elegant finger and studied her closely for a moment.

Nibenmir was the spitting image of her Naneth, with long jet black hair that shone like silk, skin as pale as milk and piercing green eyes framed by long dark lashes, even flushed and teary eyed she was beautiful and Thranduil's resolve nearly cracked as she stared sorrowfully back at him.

The seriousness of the situation though never left his mind and the thought of his child falling into the hands of Orc's or any foul creature brought him back to his senses. It was true Nibenmir had inherited her Naneths looks, and even more true her Ada's traits. The child reminded him so much of his brother Haradion so much so it frightened him.

She possessed the same boldness the same fearlessness his brother had. He would often see the same mischievous glint in his nieces eyes that he would have seen in Haradion's, when they were her age.

It was a look that brought laughter and joy but also trouble. And in times like these trouble could not be tolerated.

He stood contemplating what a fair punishment would be and the little body in front of him squirmed in the chair.

"First I will have your bow" This was quickly met with a look of utter dismay and Nibenmir bit her tongue and sat back in the chair.

"For how long?" She glared at her knees which were covered by forest green leggings.

"For as long as I see fit" Thranduil answered not at all amused with her sudden change in attitude.

"You are not to see your friends except for at lessons and after lessons you are to return straight home"

Nibenmir opened her mouth to protest but the look on her Uncles face made her think twice.

"When you are home, you are to do your lessons as you are instructed and remain inside my Halls" Thranduil paused.

"And if I hear word of you disobeying my orders or even entertaining the thought of sneaking off, then I will see it fit that you are sent to Rivendell to live with your cousins"

"Nooo! Don't make me go stay with them! I hate them!" The horrifying thought of living with her cousins seemed to push the young Elf over the edge and she burst into fresh tears and turned her back to Thranduil curling up into a sobbing ball.

"Enough Nibenmir" The Elven King sighed, all day he'd been in meetings with the elders to discuss the growing appearance of Orcs in their lands, yet tending to his niece for not even ten minutes had taken more energy from him.

"Enough tears my child" He placed a large hand on her back and she turned and threw her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into the side of his neck.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She cried and he maneuvered himself into the chair the small weightless body now anchored on his lap.

"I know you are little one" He rubbed her back soothingly and she relaxed a little her cheek resting on his chest and her sobs slowly turned to tired hiccups, after a few more minutes they had ceased completely and Thranduil peered down to find she had drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**DOH! Just bloody realized my momentous cock up! Have edited the last part of this chapter...so hopefully the story actually makes a little more sense...i hope.**

* * *

"Sweet child how do you get so filthy?" Baineth pulled the light green tunic from over Nibenmir's head taking note of the stains that littered it.

"It is though you wear them as a badge of honour" she muttered folding the garment and placing it insides a basket to be washed later.

Nibenmir remained silent as she wiggled out of her leggings and undergarments passing them over to the older Elf who gave her a knowing look, she knew when her charge had been in trouble and by the look on the child's face it was a substantial amount.

She gathered Nibenmir's long dark locks up and pinned them above her head in a messy bun then helped her into the meticulously hand carved tub which sat in the middle of an equally impressive room.

"Come now Mir your face is to beautiful to be frowning" Baineth knelt down and gently stroked the child's cheek.

"Uncle is very mad with me" Nibenmir finally mumbled staring down into the steaming water which came nearly to her chest.

"You know your Uncle can never stay angry with you" The elegant woman smiled she had been a good friend of Thranduil her whole life and helped him care for the child like she were her own.

"But he threatened to send me away..." Nibenmir's eyes went wide and she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"...to Rivendell" the words were barely whispered but understood.

"O you are being dramatic little dove, he would never dream of sending his Mir away" Baineth squeezed Nibenmir's bony shoulder reassuringly but the little Elf shook her head the same gloomy expression never leaving her face.

"No. He meant it this time, I know he did...you should have seen how angry he was Baineth" Just the thought of her Uncles furious stare made her stomach churn.

"Well you will just have to do as Thranduil says and stay out of trouble my little Rana" The older woman reached behind her for a cloth and soap then started the task of scrubbing Nibenmir clean.

"I try to do as he says I swear it!" The Elfling sighed dramatically which was met with a chuckle.

"But it is so boring inside the halls, and Legolas gets to go out beyond the gates all the time, so why not I?" the little girl turned so Baineth could reach her back.

"Nibenmir your cousin is a seasoned guard who has seen many times change and fought in many battles. You however, are only a newborn with a streak of foolish boldness who has barely seen ten summers" Baineth scolded and the child screwed her face up.

"I am not a baby" She scowled down at the murky water.

"No Mir you are not a baby" Baineth grabbed a small brush and started scrubbing the dirt that had become incrusted under the girls fingernails.

"But you are also not near grown, you are a still a child who must follow the rules like every other child" She gave a stern look and inspected her progress, sighing at the state of Nibenmir's chewed nails. At least now they were clean.

"O'the state of you sometimes" she tsked also noticing the twigs and leaves tangled up in the girls hair.

"You have brought half the forest home with you it seems" she started picking the foliage out.

Nibenmir squirmed impatiently and was told to sit still several times before Baineth was satisfied her job was done, when she helped the child out of the tub the water had turned a grimy brown colour.

"Let's get you dry and into something clean then" She grabbed a towel and stared drying her charge off.

"Then I believe dinner will be served, we need to get some meat onto those bones of yours" She fussed.

Nibenmir stood patiently for once and didn't even wiggle when Baineth dried under her arms.

Baineth finished and handed over a clean pair of undergarments then busied herself trying to find a clean tunic. Nibenmir quickly dressed and followed the tall woman into the adjoining room where she slept.

It was small yet cosy dwelling, the round walls draped with white fabric which fluttered in the breeze. Her bed sat beneath a large framed window and was littered with pillows and quilts, looking more like a nest every day as Baineth would put it. There was a small oak desk littered with drawings and books and beside the door leading out was a large hand crafted set of draws that had been gifted to her on her sixth birthday from her cousin Legolas.

He had carved and stained the furnishing himself and sat on top of them was another present he had given her. Three small tawny owls fashioned out of glass, her most favourite bird and she made sure to take good care of them.

"This one will have to do" Baineth rummaged through the draws and found a short sleeved lilac summer gown, making a mental note to send the childs washing away to be cleaned.

The gown came nearly to the floor and Nibenmir tugged at the collar which Baineth quickly readjusted before it was ripped by fiddling little hands. She then loosened the little girls hair and pulled a brush through the long dark locks pulling it back into a loose braid.

"There my beautiful Mir" She bent and placed a quick kiss on Nibenmir's forehead, admiring the child for a moment, she was growing older every day and it saddened her a little.

* * *

"Legolas!"

The gloomy expression on Nibenmir's face immediately turned to joy as she entered the courtyard and discovered her cousin who had been gone for nearly thirty moons standing beside the long stone table talking with his father.

She ran up to him and flung her arms around his waist and a hand rested itself on the back of her head.

"I didn't know you would be back so soon!" She leaned back and stared up at the tall amused looking Elf.

"Did you see any Spiders on your trip? Any Orcs?!" Her bright green eyes lit up excitedly and Legolas rolled his own, bemused at the youngsters enthusiasm for dangerous creatures.

"Only if you count those two cousins of ours" He winked down at her and she shuddered, then suddenly remembered the other presence in the room.

"Good evening Uncle" She quickly turned and stared timidly up at Thranduil who gestured for them to take a seat.

"Nibenmir must you bring up those ratchet creatures at the dinner table" The Elven King guided his niece around to her seat then claimed his place at the head of the long table. Plates and Cutlery were laid out already and two large platters of food were quickly brought out and goblets topped up.

Thranduil filled the youngsters plate first before his own.

"How is Elrond and our friends in Rivendell?" He took a bite turning to his son.

"They are faring well, summer has been kind" Legolas took a mouthful "Arwen wishes to come visit when the path is safe"

Nibenmir glanced up from her food, Arwen was like a big sister to her and it had been nearly a year since she'd last visited.

"It would be our honour to have her" Thranduil took a mouthful of the dark red wine enjoying the rich flavours.

"And what has my cousin been doing with herself in my absence?" Legolas turned his attention across the table to the Elfling who stabbed her fork into a piece of roasted goat.

"Nothing" She shrugged and stuffed the tasty morsel into her mouth all in one go which resulted in a disapproving look from her Uncle.

"Is that so?" The Blonde Elf raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner, the fact she wouldn't look up from her plate lead him to believe she wasn't been quite so truthful.

Legolas pondered what kind of trouble his cousin had gotten herself into this time but decided not to pursue the matter further, no doubt his father would fill him in later.

"How are the new recruits faring?" Thranduil and Legolas fell into casual conversation that held no interest to Nibenmir and she stuffed a forkful of leafy vegetables into her mouth, mulling over the idea of been trapped in her Uncles halls. Arthon and Bainor would have a field day when they found out, it seemed their only purpose in life was to annoy the living daylight out of her and so far they were exceeding expectations.

She stabbed a piece of meat and quickly devoured it pondering whether it was wise to inquire as to when her punishment would end, one sideways glance at her uncle convinced her not to.

Nibenmir took up her goblet and swallowed a large mouthful of spring water, once her and Arthon had snuck down into the cellars and tried out some of the wines, she only had a few sips the liquid was so rancid but Arthon had drunk an entire bottle. Afterwards he'd been violently sick and bed ridden for the rest of the day.

When her Uncle found out she was ordered to clean up his mess and then banned from the upcoming Winter Solace one of her most favourite festivals.

"...he is down in the holding cells"

Nibenmir paused mid chew her cousins voice suddenly drawing her attention, she kept her eyes on the plate in front though pretending not to be interested.

"I shall tend to the matter after the meal" Thranduil's voice was quiet and she had to listen hard to catch his words.

Someone had been captured? The thought excited Nibenmir, rarely were the cells used in Mirkwood although her cousin was always threatening to send her to one.

The last of her food quickly disappeared into her mouth as she imagined what could be locked up beneath them, maybe a Goblin or even a Troll! Although that was unlikely Nibenmir entertained the idea and her excitement grew in tenfold.

"Child it is a wonder you are so slim with such an appetite" Thranduil mused he was only halfway through his own meal.

"It is because she spends most of her energy getting into mischief" Legolas teased and Nibenmir pulled a face.

"Indeed" Her Uncle was quick to agree casting a sideways look.

"May I please be excused?" The Elfling dabbed her mouth clean with a table cloth provided "Adarlae has set me a mountain of homework that he expects me to complete by tomorrow" She sighed dramatically and looked pleadingly to Thranduil and took a long moment to decide.

"You are to go straight to your quarters and I will see that Baineth checks in" His words were firm and Nibenmir hopped from her seat.

"I promise I will, goodnight Uncle" She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek which instantly caused him to soften a little.

"Sweet dreams Mir" He touched his hand to the side of her face and she brightened, emerald green eyes stared up at him and he was reminded again of the innocence of youth, he wished for her to never grow up.

"Goodnight Cousin" Nibenmir skipped around to Legolas and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"I am glad you are back" This had been obvious from the moment she'd seen him.

"And I am glad to be back" The blonde haired Elf kissed her forehead before she disappeared.

"She is growing fast" He remarked once Nibenmir was out of sight and Thranduil sighed wearily.

"And growing twice as bold" The Elvin King took a long swallow of wine.

"What has she done this time?" Legolas needn't of asked.

"Today she was discovered out on the Forest Path by Haldir and his brothers" The younger Elf shook his head in dismay his Cousin was always bending the rules but being out alone in the forest was plain foolish behaviour.

"She has been confined to our Halls and bow taken away until I see fit she has learnt her lesson"

"I fear she will never learn" Legolas drained his cup "It was not far from the forest border that I came across the human"

"Orc's and now Human filth wandering freely inside our lands" Thranduil clenched his fork tightly at the thought.

"I want the watch doubled and patrols pushed right out to the forest line nothing is to come in or out without me knowing"

Legolas nodded.

"What do you know of this mortal?" The Elvin King pushed aside his plate his appetite suddenly lacking.

"I was only able to get his name before he lost consciousness, it looks as though he was set on by Orcs six of seven tracks I counted"

"His injuries? Are they Mortal?"

"He will live"

The answer disappointed Thranduil now he would have to deal with the wondering human, yet another matter on his already overflowing plate. The tall Elf pushed back from the table his chair screeching on the ground.

"I want him brought down to my chambers straight away" He made his way from the courtyard stopping in the archway. Legolas dabbed his mouth clean with a table cloth he wasn't yet finished his meal but the thought of keeping his agitated father waiting would only make matters worse.

"You said you have his name?" The Elvin King turned slightly waiting for response.

"Yes he is Snow, Jon Snow" The younger elf recalled the words that were feebly whispered to him.

"Snow..." The name rolled off Thranduil's tongue with a hiss before he disappeared from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**So yea finally got Chapter 3 out...sorry for the mistakes etc but its nearly 1 in the morning and i'm going to pretend that's the reason my grammar is so bad...all the time...**

* * *

"What is your business on my lands human?" Thranduil cast an icy stare down at the knee bound prisoner whose head hung limply towards the ground his shoulders sagging as though under a great weight.

"Speak human" Legolas shoved the captive when he did not reply swiftly enough, a blade in his hand ready to be used if need be.

Slowly the man raised his head two dark eyes falling on the Elven King, his face was pale and drawn and marred with bruises. A large gash was visible on the side of his head running from his hairline to his cheekbone and had crusted over with dry blood.

"I am Jon Snow a ranger from Gondor" He winced as he spoke two of his ribs cracked.

"And why would a human from Gondor find himself so far from home? Are you lost Jon Snow?" Thranduil smirked then turned and took a few paces towards his desk keen to get a little more space between him and the human stench.

"Me and my men were on ou-"

"-there are more of you?!" The Elvin King seethed at this revelation and whirled round his face growing darker at the thought of more mortals in his Woods. For too many years now he had watched man burn and rape and pillage their way across the lands. Never happy with what they had, always wanting more.

"Legolas I thought you said there was only one human filth found" He turned his gaze to his son who shifted restlessly.

"There was only one found" He stated clearly "Haldir and his brothers are out searching the forest now. If they find others they will be brought in"

"They won't find any survivors" Jon Snow spoke up his voice bitter and face haunted.

"We were ambushed by Orc's on the forest border, I took cover in the trees...it is the only reason I'm still alive" The last words were spoken shamefully towards the floor.

There was a long silence and Thranduil stared down at his defeated looking prisoner, slowly something began to stir deep down inside him, an emotion he hadn't felt for many years now.

Pity.

"These Orcs who attacked you came from inside Mirkwood?" The Elvin King questioned, confirming what he already knew.

"They still are. Gondor is already plagued with these foul creatures, they are burning our villages killing our people, soon this dark force will take Mirkwood as well"

Thranduil laughed amused by the humans idiocracy "You forget who you speak to Jon Snow of Gondor." The name left a sour taste in his mouth.

"I have held the woodland relm for more years then you could ever fathom for longer than Man has walked this earth. I have seen your cities rise up from the ground like poisonous weeds and I will be here long after it crumbles"

"Then everything around you will burn" Jon bit back gritting his teeth in frustration.

"Your rivers will be poisoned and one by one the trees will fall till you have nothing left to hide behind" He tried to struggle to his feet his hands bound behind his back but Legolas was quick to shove him roughly back down.

Thranduil quickly covered the distance between them in two long strides and stared nearly straight down at his captive who glared back up with the same intensity.

"I should free your body from its head and be done with you" his eyes flashed with warning his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

Jon held his composure and quickly decided to take a different path not wanting to anger the much taller Elf anymore

"King Thranduil you have been mistaken my men and I were not coming here to wage a war against your people. We were coming here to ask for your help. The dark force must be stopped before it spreads any further. If man and Elf could band together our army would be enough to wipe the earth clean of these creatures once and for all"

This unexpected news surprised Thranduil some and he backed off a little a low chuckle escaping his lips.

"You expect us to come to your rescue? " The idea was ridiculous.

"We share a common foe now, to destroy them we must come together. Please it is the only way." Jon Snow pleaded his case much to the growing amusement of his Captor.

"After what you have done to the lands you expect the Woodland Elves to come to Gondors rescue? Man with his tail between his legs comes grovelling to Mirkwood for a bone?" The Elvin King turned away bored now with the human.

"Legolas take him to the healer and then see that the mortal is escorted back to the forest border"

"Father don't you thi-" The younger Elf started to speak but was abruptly cut off.

"-I did not ask your advice now take him from my sight" Thranduil gave his son a warning stare not expecting to be challanged.

Legolas stood not moving for a moment his eyes locked onto the older Elfs, he wanted to speak his mind tell his father of the darkness that had crept into the forest, like a disease it was spreading fast making everything it touched sick. He was finding more and more fowl creatures in the woods, huge spiders had spun their poisonous webs some acres long and Orcs and Goblins were becoming bolder making their way closer and closer to their halls.

Instead though the younger elf held his tongue for now and hauled the prisoner easily to his feet steering him up the stone steps and out of the chambers, Thranduils eyes burning into his back the entire way up.

* * *

Nibenmir sat in her bedroom window staring longingly out wishing she were anywhere but trapped inside, even down at the swimming hole with Arthon and Bainor. The two elflings had been hassling her all day during lessons finding great amusement in knowing she was on punishment and had made sure that Nibenmir knew exactly what she was going to miss out on.

First they were going to the swimming hole as the day was unusually hot and then they were going to her favourite place the archery range to practice (and they needed all the practice they could get). Of course all of this was relayed to her several times with gleeful smiles and if it wasn't for Adarlae's presence Nibenmir would have probably knocked both of them on their asses. She only came to the two elflings noses but that didn't mean she couldn't beat them fair and square.

A slight breeze touched her cheeks and Nibenmir closed her eyes and groaned dramatically it felt as though time had stood still and the elfling let herself tumble backwards into her soft nest of blankets and pillows closing her eyes as the warmth of the day lulled her towards sleep.

"You know Baineth will have a heart attack when she sees the state of your room" A voice pulled her back to reality and she wiggled round onto her stomach to see her amused cousin leaning against the doorway his arms folded and bright blue eyes scanning the room which had most definitely seen better days.

"I don't care anymore" She sighed kicking a pillow onto the floor to join the mess.

"You are being a nuisance Mir" Legolas mused "A day hasn't even passed and you act as though the world is ending"

The Elfling groaned loudly "Pleeeeaase don't remind me!" She scrambled up to a sitting position and clasped her hands together pleadingly.

"Can't you talk to Uncle and ask him to lighten my punishment? He always listens to you"

Legolas sighed and stepped into the room "Must you be so dramatic all the time Mir" He sat down beside her and Nibenmir answered by rolling her eyes and flopping down onto her back behind him.

"Anyhow it seems the two of us are in the Kings bad books at the moment" He thought out loud and instantly regretted it.

"What? The golden child in trouble?..." The Elfling gasped sarcastically and Legolas reached back and quickly found her sides which sent the ten year old into fits of laughter.

"Bainor and Arthon have been rubbing off on you it seems" His hand was finally swatted away and Nibenmir took a few deep breath to recover.

"Why are you in trouble?" She reached up gently grabbed a few strands of her cousins long platinum blonde hair and started carefully weaving it into a thin braid.

"It doesn't matter now Nibenmir" He twisted and glanced down at the little Elfling who looked like she was being eaten alive by her pillows.

"Is it because of the prisoner you brought in?" She continued to press smiling sweetly up at the blonde elf who hesitated.

"How do you know about that?" His suspicions rose.

"You and Uncle were talking about it at the evening meal last night" She shrugged innocently "I do have ears you know" She added smartly and Legolas turned his whole body sideways studying the much younger elf.

"Is it an Orc?" She played with a lock of her own jet black hair sneaking looks up at her cousin who had taken on a more sober mood now.

"You mustn't go down there Nibenmir" He warned and she glared at him instantly annoyed.

"I wasn't going to!" She snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

Legolas sighed he knew the young elf better then he knew himself sometimes and he could see behind those big green eyes the beginning sparks of trouble.

"If you must know it is a Man from Gondor we found out on the forest border" He thought it better to fill her in on some of the facts before she decided to go do it herself.

The Elflings glare melted away and her interest perked up again.

"What's his name?" She unfolded her arms and tucked them behind her head in a more comfortable position.

"His name is Jon Snow" Legolas answered.

"Why was he in our forest?" She continued to quiz her cousin who hesitated a little.

"The man was attacked by Orcs-"

"-ORCS!" Nibenmir immediately sat up her eyes as round as saucers and brimming with excitement.

"Did you see one? What was it like? How many were there? Ca-"

"-Mir contain yourself" Legolas swiftly interrupted "Why do these foul creatures fascinate you so much?" He touched her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Bainor and Arthon told me that some Orcs used to be elves just like us! But then they got corrupted and turned evil..." wonder crossed the little Elfs face and Legolas shook his head disapprovingly.

"And we read that some are half goblin half man!"

"You shouldn't listen to what Bainor or Arthon tell you" Legolas made a mental note to go see the two after although he suspected it was his cousin who was more of the driving force behind their wee investigation.

"You should be concentrating on your studies instead of daydreaming about foul beasts" he tweaked her nose and she rolled her eyes.

"The man? Did he get hurt?" Like a switch she was back to the main topic her smile fading a little.

"He did but you needn't worry yourself Mir he was taken to the healers to mend" Legolas

Patted her shoulder affectionately.

Nibenmir lay back into her pillow nest again a yawn escaping her lips.

"Is he bad human? Like the ones Uncle always talks about?"

Legolas mulled the question over in his head for a moment before finally replying.

"No he isn't"

The youngsters eyebrows drew together confusion swirling in her emerald green orbs.

"Then why is he locked up?" An obvious question.

The older Elf had been debating that same question in his own head all day, his father had insisted that the human remain in the cells until he had healed enough to leave, Legolas argued that the man had not committed any crimes and should be welcomed as a guest. Of course this idea enraged Thranduil not only because it would mean a human would be given the same curtsies and respect as a visiting friend but because the preposterous idea had come from his son his own flesh and blood.

"That is a complicated matter Nibenmir" Legolas pushed himself up from her round bed he would be heading out on patrol soon and needed to prepare.

"Just promise me you won't go down there" The blonde Elf grew serious and the youngster sighed.

"I promise I won't, swear it" She placed a hand over her heart. .

"Good, now behave and I will see you in the morning" He lent down and placed a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe Legolas" she called after him waiting till he was completely out of view before slipping her other arm out from under her head and quickly uncrossed her fingers.

What her cousin didn't know wouldn't hurt him she thought bounding off the bed to find something to wear.

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so this is kinda just a bit of fluff. Next chapters will be more happening!**

**...A Review would be kinda cool...that is if anyone is actually reading this... ;)**

* * *

Getting past the sentinel guarding the entrance to the cells had been easier then beating Bainor at sword play for Nibenmir as she hurried down a set of steps carved from stone.

The vast underground holdings were eerie and cold and the Elfling pulled her dark green cloak around her tightly the hood up hiding her face, she followed the path passing empty cell after empty cell, it was an underground labyrinth of caves and stone walkways which weaved their way over and along a spring.

Thankfully torches lit the way and the young Elfling studied the footprints on the ground, there were signs of several elves whose boots only just disturbed the dirt but also those of another, the steps crooked and heavy and it looked as though the person walked with a limp.

Nibenmir followed these prints her heart racing at the thought of meeting a real life human, she'd only read about them in books and heard of them from her Uncle and Cousin.

There was movement up ahead and she jumped nervously behind a rock pillar taking in a few deep breaths to calm her pulse. She peaked out and saw a flash of black move from inside a cell a few meters away, quick as a mouse she darted around the pillar to hide behind the next one.

"Is someone there?" A voice called out and she gasped then slapped a hand on her mouth silently cursing.

The sound of boots on stone then a creak of metal met her ears and she slid down the wall into a crouching position. On the ground she could see his shadow in the flickering torchlight, it was long and lean stood behind thin bars.

"Show yourself?" He called again and Nibenmir peeked round the pillar in hid the safety of the shadows. The man, Jon Snow, was standing in the narrow doorway his grazed knuckles clasped around iron bars that held him in. The Elfling studied him intently from the ground, he was yet to notice her.

He wore black pants that were torn at both knees and stained with dirt and some other substance Nibenmir couldn't quite pick in the dim light. On top he had on a simple black undershirt with a leather vest and a frayed black cloak which hung down his back nearly touching the floor. A worn and cracked belt hung loosely round his waist, though it held nothing.

"I know someone is there?" His accent was strange like nothing she'd heard before.

Nibenmir gathered her courage and slowly stood pressing herself against the stone pillar and the prisoner finally spotted her.

She was fascinated with the human, his face was bruised and there was a long cut on one side which had been dressed. His eyes were dark, beard unshaven for weeks and his hair was a mop of wild black curls that looked as though they were in need of a good wash.

"Who are you?" Jon spoke now with hesitance his grip on the bars tightening and eyes flicking past the cloaked elf expecting another to come down the path.

Nibenmir took a small step forward away from the safety of the stone pillar and pushed the hood of her cloak back.

The man although surprised relaxed a little though his eyes still darted behind her.

"A child? I did not think Elf children existed..." he murmured studying the small Elfling curiously.

"What? Do you think Elves just emerge from cabbages fully grown?" The words came tumbling out Nibenmir's mouth without a second though.

Jon Snow couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips the little elf had reminded him of his sibling Arya, who he hadn't seen for a very long time now and missed dearly.

Nibenmir walked slowly past the cell out of arms reach her eyes never leaving his. They were dark nearly black but filled with kindness and the trepidations she had about the prisoner began to slowly fade away.

"You are Jon Snow" She stated boldly and the captive was taken aback for a second.

"How do you know my name?" He watched the Elfling closely she was small and very slight but an air of confidence radiated from her.

"That isn't important." She brushed the question off and turned on her heel continuing to pace slowly back and forth probing the Man.

"Why do you wear so much black?"

Jon Snow couldn't help but be amused at the absurdity of the situation. Nearly killed by Orcs, then imprisoned by Elves and now interrogated by a child. The day couldn't get any stranger.

"The men from the Nights Watch have always worn black" His answer only created more questions.

"What is the Nights Watch?" The Elfling halted her hands clasped behind her back as her Uncle would.

"We are Men sworn in to protect the Northern Borders of Gondor"

Nibenmir nodded mulling this new information over. Her Uncle thought harshly of Gondor and its occupants, he told her they were dangerous folk who liked no more then to drink and fight each other.

"May I ask a question now?" He lent his forearms against the bars and the Elfling nodded her approval.

"May I have the name of my Elfling interrogator?" His voice was kind and Nibenmir cleared her throat in an important manner.

"I am Nibenmir Greenleaf of Mirkwood Forrest direct descendant of Haradion and Rovain Greenleaf, third in line to the throne" She placed one foot behind the other and bowed with the grace only an elf can possess.

"Well Nibenmir of Mirkwood let me properly introduce myself. I am Jon Snow of Gondar descendant of Ned Stark of Winterfell, Chief commander of the Nights Watch." He placed a hand over his heart and bowed his head

"It is my pleasure to be meeting you, my lady"

Nibenmir quickly pressed her hand over her mouth stifling a giggle her cheeks growing warm before quickly composing herself.

"You know Uncle told me all humans were dangerous and weren't to be trusted. He told me they were a slave to greed and couldn't go a day without starting a war" She could clearly picture Thranduil warning her about the dangers of Mortals after he'd caught her reading about the battle of Rohan.

"But I think he was tricking me" She smiled shyly "I don't think all humans are bad. I think that there are some humans who are but then there are also Elves who aren't very nice as well." Her two cousins from Rivendell came to mind.

"I think this is very wise my lady" Jon Snow crossed his arms.

"And what would Haradion and Rovain say when they find their daughter missing?" He raised an eyebrow by the way she dressed it was obvious to him she'd snuck down.

"My Ada and Naneth departed this world when I was just a baby" Nibenmir replied.

"I-I am sorry to hear this" Jon quickly apologized his words sincere.

"It is ok they are not gone forever I will see them one day when I sail to Valinor, but for now my Uncle and cousin watch over me"

"Well I'm sure they will be wandering where their charge is then, and I do not want you to get in trouble" He winked and she rolled her eyes knowing he was right Thranduil was due home any minute and it was best she was there to greet him.

The Elfling sighed "Maybe I will come see you tomorrow Jon Snow" She turned and smiled then pushed the hood of the cloak over her head and pulled it tightly around her thin body.

"Goodbye for now Nibenmir" He watched her go somewhat grateful for her visit she had been a temporary distraction from the cold empty cell in which he would have to spend the night in.

"O wait" The Elfling suddenly ran back her hand rummaging inside her cloak pocket and finally produced a parcel wrapped in a large green leaf.

"I almost forgot, Baineth made them she is the best cook in all of Mirkwood" She darted forward and held the item out.

Jon snow reached out and carefully took the gift unfolding the leaf to reveal a piece of lemon tart.

"I shall saviour every mouthful then" He winked and Nibenmir quickly turned so he did not see her blush yet again.

"Goodbye Jon Snow" she called over her shoulder. Bainor and Arthon were going to be so jealous when she told them she'd met a real life human.

* * *

"What are you still doing awake?" Thranduil was in the chair he always occupied underneath a large window which looked down upon the forest below, several candles were lit around the large round room which was generously furnished.

"I cannot sleep" Nibenmir wandered down the spiral staircase, outside was dark and had been for a while now but the excitement of the day hadn't quite worn off yet and she had only managed to doze for an hour or so.

"Can I stay up for a while?" She yawned picking her way round a hand crafted loveseat towards her Uncle who knew that No wasn't really an option.

"Only for a few minutes Mir you must get your rest" He welcomed her onto his knee and she leant back against his chest.

"What are you reading?" Her gaze settled on the manuscript her Uncle was fixated on, he held it purposely just out of the young Elfs vision.

"It is a letter from Elrond" Thranduil mumbled scanning the parchment, in truth this was the fourth time now he'd sat down to read the letter and every time he looked upon the words his blood ran a little colder.

"What does it say? Is he sending Arwen to visit us?" Nibenmir leaned forward and reached her hand out to grab at the paper but it was quickly folded away and placed inside a thick red book on the side table.

"It is adult business Mir, nothing to concern yourself with" Thranduil took up his glass of wine a small mouthful remained and he swirled it around several times before taking a small taste.

The Elfling sighed and wiggled around till her ear was pressed against her Uncles chest, she closed her eyes and listened to the steady thumping of his heart.

The Elvin King put his glass back down and wrapped his arm round her small body.

The worry lines on his forehead deepened at the thought of what was to come, it seemed the world around them was turning dark plagued with a disease. Elrond had wrote to him to express his mounting concern at this evil that was growing in strength. He proposed they join forces with the Lorien Elves and march on Mordor before their enemy outgrew them. But Thranduil was weary he had seen too many wars in his life and lost too many of his own on the battlefield he did not know if he could lead more of his men to their possible doom, including his son.

Legolas would be more than willing to take up Elronds offer, the younger Elf was already well seasoned in war and like his Father was highly skilled in the bow and sword. Thranduil wished he had another glass of wine to mull over although he knew his procrastinating had gone on long enough, whatever he decided the Elves of Mirkwood forest would stand by him, he was their leader and he had to lead them, whether it be to Mordor the decision was to be made.

The small body on his lap shifted and he glanced down at the Elflings still face, so young with still so much to learn. He brushed away a few stray strands of hair from her cheek and her round eyes fluttered open, bright green orbs stared up at him for a second before her eyelids dropped closed. She yawned and mumbled a few words he couldn't quite make out, the day must have worn him down because it sounded like she said the name of the human that was currently residing beneath them.

"I think it is time for bed Nibenmir" He stroked her cheek and she immediately latched a hand onto his robe.

"No I want to stay with you" She whined her eyes squeezed closed.

The Older Elf sighed at the stubborn child on his lap "Ten yet still acting like a two year old, my niece" he scolded although there was no malice in his voice.

"Come now child I have to take a few hours rest as well I have important decisions to be made in the morning" He shifted her off his knee and stood.

"Will Legolas be back tomorrow for breakfast?" The Elfling rubbed her eyes with tiny fists her Uncles hand on her shoulder guiding her towards the staircase.

"Perhaps we shall see" Thranduil followed her up to the top level on the right were her quarters and bathroom, with his further down.

"Now sweet dreams Mir promise me you'll go straight to sleep and not stay up" He lent down and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes Uncle I will" She sighed and he could picture the Elfling rolling her eyes at him.


	5. Chapter 5

*****************************Just Made a Few minor Adjustments!***************************

**Whoop Whoop another Review! Yay! Good to know someone is reading...am so excited im going to post this chapter now (which I have just finished typing) then go to sleep wake up tomorrow and probably have to edit the shit out of it...hehehehe!**

**This is where the adventure finally begins and I warn you it's gonna be bit of a rough ride! Like my effin life!**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

Although she had barely slept a wink Nibenmir awoke early the next day her mind racing.

The dawn chorus was already in full effect and the sun just peaking over the rolling hills to the east, the Elfling untangled herself from her blankets and tiptoed into the bathroom.

The youngster splashed water on her face and stared into the large mirror which reflected back a rather tired looking girl, she quickly pulled a brush through her long dark locks wincing as several knots were discovered and quickly attacked them knowing that Baineth would not be pleased when she saw.

Outside the forest was waking up, more and more birds called to each other and the soft scampering of bold squirrels could be heard by keen ears.

Nibenmir tiptoed back into her room and quickly dressed opting for a pair of dark brown leggings, grey undershirt and deep green tunic. She then rummaged around in her draws and finally produced a soft black leather belt which she fastened around her small waist. The Elfling headed towards the door but stopped just as she was about to pass through it and darted back to her bed fishing a small bottle of perfume from her secret hiding spot under it and dabbed some on her neck and wrists like she had seen Baineth do.

Once she was finished the Elfling crept out into the hall and slowly down the winding staircase, her hand resting on the smooth oak banister as she came down into the bottom landing.

The creaking of wood brought her to an immediately standstill and she froze in place holding her breath and listened carefully.

"The man wants to go to Dale" Legolas's quiet voice sounded from below.

"I do not care what the human wants he will be taken straight to the forest border, to where he was found." Thranduil answered sharply and there was a scraping of wood.

"He is weak still vulnerable to another attack if w-"

"-He is not our problem Legolas, we have our own to look out for. I want the mortal out of my forest and forgotten about, do not speak of him again."

There was an exasperated sigh but no response and Nibenmir crept back to her room crestfallen.

Her new friend was to leave today and she wouldn't even get to say goodbye!

Her heart sank and she climbed up onto the windowsill her eyes focused on the scene below though her thoughts were with Jon Snow.

Legolas had said he was injured and could get hurt? The worry inside her grew even more. Why did Thranduil have to be so cruel? The man had done nothing wrong yet was still punished and now her Uncle was going to leave him for dead! She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them tightly resisting the urge to go downstairs and tell the Elven king just what she thought of his stupid plan.

The little Elfling took a few deep breaths letting herself cool down a little. She could picture Jon Snow as if he were standing right in front of her, his kind dark eyes and strange accent, his mess of dark curls and rugged unshaven face. Her heart skipped and she sighed dreamily completely in her own world now.

He was so opposite to what an Elf was, so unkempt and mysterious and he didn't look at her like she was some little helpless child, a strange feeling started to grow in her stomach and the more she thought about the man the stronger it became.

This feeling though soon turned to one of despair at the impending prospect of her human leaving, the thought of Jon left all on his own...vulnerable to anything that might chance upon him...

The thought was too much to bare and Nibenmir grit her teeth determined not to let anything harm her new friend.

The Elfling knew what she had to do.

"You're up early Mir" A deep voice suddenly interrupted and she jumped nearly tumbling off her ledge.

"Yea...u-um birds woke me up..." She quickly answered and jumped down straightening her clothes nervously.

Thranduil who was standing in the doorway instantly picked up on her odd behaviour and studied his niece a little more closely which only made the Elfling more nervous.

"Is there something you want to tell me Mir?" The towering Elf asked suspicious now his eyes wandering the room looking for some sort of clue. Nibenmir pushed the image of Jon Snow out of her head scared her Uncle would somehow read her mind, which she knew was complete nonsense, but the thought still scared her.

She shook her head fiddling with the buttons on her tunic "No Uncle, I was daydreaming and didn't hear you come in is all" She finally looked up and he noticed her cheeks were tinged red.

There was a moment of silence which felt like it stretched on for an eternity to the little Elfling.

"Well it looks like you are dressed already, come eat with us before your cousin takes his leave" Thranduil finally spoke up and extended a hand. "Baineth has cooked a small feast I hope you are hungry" He added and Nibenmir grasped on to his fingers her palm slightly sweaty and followed him out.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is my little Elfling early for breakfast?" Baineth was placing plates of food onto a small yet cosy table her face genuinely surprised at her small charges early appearance. Usually the child had to be pried from her bed in the mornings long after meals had been served.

Nibenmir grinned and ran over to the tall Auburn haired Elf wrapping her arms around the woman's waist in a tight embrace.

"I shall have to go fetch another plate!" Baineth pulled a chair out between Thranduil and Legolas for the newcomer then hurried away.

"So what does get you up so early Mir?" Legolas picked delicately at the food in front of him.

"Nothing..." She shrugged wiggling round so that her legs were folded beneath her "...couldn't sleep is all" She sat back on her heels and fidgeted with the belt around her waist.

Thranduil glanced up from his own meal taking note of the dark circles under his nieces eyes. "An overactive imagination it seems" He commented and the Elfling scowled at him.

"Perhaps if I was allowed out I may not have to use it so much" she rolled her eyes dramatically

"Child, sometimes I do not know what to do with you" An amused smile crept its way across the Elven Kings face, another eye roll from the Elfling followed.

Finally Baineth re-entered the room and placed a plate in front of Nibenmir then settled herself on the opposite side of the table to begin her own meal.

"You finished all the work Adarlae set you yesterday?"

The youngster nodded and shuffled forward placing her forearms on the table and leaned nearly completely over her food using her fork to choose her most favourite things first.

"It's a miracle considering how much writing I had to do" She grumbled " but at least I now know several useless facts about the third king of the first ages and his stupid useless council" Nibenmir devoured a roasted cherry tomato enjoying the sweet juice that filled her mouth, her sarcasm not going unnoticed.

"She sounds like you when you were of the same age" Baineth teased giving Legolas a knowing look and the blonde Elf raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do seem to recall my son spending most of his time out in the forest instead of studying and doing his chores" Thranduil mused it seemed like many lifetimes ago now.

Nibenmir perked up and grinned smugly at her cousin holding a piece of sweet bread which she used as a pointer.

"Ah Ha I knew it!" She exclaimed triumphantly "I knew you weren't a goody-two-shoes!" The end of the pointer disappeared into the small Elf's mouth.

Legolas frowned down at his cousin and across the table Baineth was stifling a laugh. "I never said I was" He ruffled the top of her head and she wacked his hand away with what was left of her sweet bread.

"You messed up my hair!" Her hand frantically smoothed down her long dark locks as she gave the perpetrator a death stare.

"I will fix it after the meal is finished Mir" Baineth gave the child a wink .

"Why are you so suddenly worried about your hair anyhow?" Legolas watched her curiously deciding a change of subject would suit him better. "And what is that strange smell?" He raised an eyebrow, his nose wrinkling.

Nibenmir turned back to her food her face heating up with embarrassment as all three sets of eyes landed on her and she silently cursed her cousin.

"No reason...sometimes I like to wear a little perfume" she mumbled coyly, pushing a tomato around the plate.

"I've never seen you wear perfume before..." Legolas continued to pry "trying to impress someone are we?" He joked.

Nibenmir dropped her fork with a clang and stared furiously at the blonde elf who was struggling to hold back laughter.

"BE QUIET!" She screeched picking up a stray tomato and throwing it at her cousin who batted the fruit away and it exploded on the ground.

"NIBENMIR!" Baineth and Thranduil both growled and the Elfling who had another missile in her hand quickly dropped it back on her plate and crossed her arms angrily.

"Tell him to stop being mean to me!" She turned to her uncle green eyes glistening and the older Elf sighed.

"He meant nothing by it Mir"

"I was just teasing it all" Legolas put a hand on her shoulder but she quickly shrugged it off.

"You're just like Arthon and Bainor!" She exclaimed fiercely "just stupid boys who don't know anything!" The Elfling slumped in her chair the lack of sleep finally getting to her and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"You are tired my sweetling" Baineth quickly rose and made her way round the table passing behind Legolas who was now looking a tad guilty.

The Auburn haired Elf gathered her charge up and Nibenmir wrapped her arms around the woman's neck burying her face into the hallow of her collarbone.

"I think a day at home would do some good, I will let Adarlae know she will not be attending lessons" Thranduil pushed back from the table and stood not surprised with his nieces behaviour. She had always worn her emotions on her sleeve and her temper sometimes did get the better...

Legolas cleared his throat and rose as well "I'm sorry Mir I never meant to offend" He touched her back lightly and she clung tighter to Baineth.

"I'm sure all will be well in a few hours when this little one has had a proper rest" The woman gave a reassuring smile and turned towards the staircase.

"Sleep well Mir I will check in later, there is some important business I have been meaning to attend to" The Elven King kissed the back of his nieces head then walked across the room and gathered up the red book which held a very important letter inside. "Legolas I shall see you in my chambers after you have dealt with our recent situation" He gave his son a knowing look.

Legolas waited watching Baineth disappear before turning briefly to his father to answer.

"Whatever you wish." His voice held no emotion.

"Mir you must learn how to control your temper" Baineth tucked a blanket around the small Elfling who was now curled up in her bed. "It is not good for the soul" she spoke with concern using her sleeve to wipe away a few of the child's stray tears.

Nibenmir frowned and wiggled into a more comfortable position. "I'm sorry Baineth I couldn't help it" She yawned and the Auburn haired woman sighed and stroked the child's cheek.

"You are so young there is plenty of time to learn" She spoke though it was mostly to herself. "I will wake you for lunch"

"No!" The Elfling suddenly squeaked her eyes flying open "I-I can get something to eat when I wake, don't worry about me I'm sure you have plenty to do" She relaxed again praying that the woman would agree.

"Very well Mir you get a good rest and i'll check in later on" The Auburn haired Elf leaned down and kissed her charges cheek.

Nibenmir pulled the blanket all the way over her head and closed her eyes listening to Baineth softly pad round her room probably tidying a few things away before she finally left. The Elfling waited a few minutes longer until the sounds of movement on the bottom landing at last ceased and then quickly sprung up peeking out the window. Below she could see the Baineth heading out carrying a large wicker basket filled with clothing and when the Elf had finally disappeared from view Nibenmir wiggled from her bed and stuffed some pillows under the blanket to make it look somewhat like a body.

She then fetched her bow and quivers securing them to her back and pulled her cloak over top,concealing her weapon as best she could.

Luck was on Nibenmir's side and she managed to scavenge a few pieces of sweet bread from down stairs wrapping them in a large oak leaf and tied them to her belt to eat later on.

Without hesitation she slipped out the door and down the last short staircase which wound its way round the outside of the large tree and finally came to the ground. It was early still and no one was out but Nibenmir made still sure to stay off the paths as much as possible and instead crept through the brush, something she was well practiced in.

The route she took was one she had taken a hundred times before and the only signs of life along the way were squirrels and birds, she darted quickly around the large roots of a white beech tree and scrambled up a steep bank on her hands and knees making sure to stay low as she neared the top.

On the other side the enormous trees suddenly gave way to a small clearing and the river burst out from a rocky canal under the halls to flow above ground again. The Elfling crept along the top of the embankment watching two sentries who were situated on top of the stone walls their backs to her watching the river's edge.

Nibenmir took a breath and tip toed behind a large slab of stone only a few meters from the nearest guard and slipped between a gap in the rock only just big enough for her slim body to fit through then used the small jutting out ledges to grip on to and maneuvered her way down the wall landing as quiet as a mouse at the bottom.

She stopped momentarily to catch her breath scaling the wall had been harder than usual or maybe it was her nerves, when her heart finally stopped racing she crouched low and disappeared into the brush heading back round to the forest path.

Her mission now to find her cousin and make sure her human was safe.


End file.
